Their first time
by lDelfel
Summary: This is about Kazehaya's and Sawako's first time having a "romantic" day.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the picture nor the anime series called Kimi ni todoke. You're being warned that this is really (vanilla) **lemon**! Kazehaya is 19 and Sawako is 18, so don't worry.

 **Their first time**

 _It's summer's morning. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were swimming in the blue sky. It is Saturday, so today is the day off. It was a great opportunity to spend time together with Sawako Kuronuma and Shouta Kazehaya._

 _*Sawako yawns*_ "Ahh.. It's so peaceful today.." _A tear slipped through her eye._

"The breakfast is ready, darling!" _Sawako's mom shouted._

"Okay! Coming!" _She came downstairs and saw cooked eggs with tomatoes and ham._

"Looks great, mom! I bet it tastes delicious!" _Cheerfully, yet tired said Sawako._

"Honey, we are going somewhere with your father, if something happens, call us. We will come back at 10:00 p.m."

"Right.." _Sawako was confused, but didn't ask where are they going because she did not want to bother them._

 _After finishing breakfast, she went to the bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth and hair. She felt very fresh. Then Sawako went to bedroom and saw her phone vibrating 2 times. It was a message from Kazehaya!_

"Hi, Kuronuma! I hope you're doing fine. Wanna meet in the park?" _-Kazehaya's message-_

 _Sawako was so happy that she didn't even hesitate replying right away!_

"Yes, I do! When?" _-Sawako's message-_

"I'm so happy that you replied (: Maybe 9:00 a.m.?" _-Kazehaya's message-_

"Okay! I'm looking forward to it." _-Sawako's message-_

"Me too!" _-Kazehaya's message-_

 _Both of them were blushing because they still weren't very confident. They can get embarrassed very easily.._

"That shocked me.. I didn't even imagine her replying right away. I thought my heart was gonna pop out of my chest." _Kazehaya thought._ "Better get ready because I don't want her to wait!"

 _ **Later**_

 _He walked through the corridor thinking that won't be caught by his father sneaking secretly somewhere. Well, he was lucky enough passing through._ "Phew!" _He sighed. Then Kazehaya ran as fast as he could to get at the meeting spot. It was 9:05 a.m._

"Hmm, he's a little late?" _Sawako was wondering why. Although she wasn't mad at all._

 _Kazehaya saw Sawako standing and thought that he could surprise her. He slowly started going and getting closer to her. He was a little scared so his breathing got heavier. Sawako did notice that and wanted to check what's behind her. But as soon as Kazehaya got closer, he hugged her tightly from behind. His head moved to her ear and whispered._

"Sawako.."

"Eek! K-Kazehaya-kun?!" _Said shocked. Her ear turned red and then, her face._

"S-Sorry I was late.."

"No, i-it's okay!" _Said nervously._

 _Kazehaya let her go, turned her body in front of him and hugged again, more tightly._

"Y-You look beautiful." _His face turned more red._ "Where do you want to go?"

 _Sawako looked into his brown eyes, blushing so hard and said._ "I-I don't know." _She looked down._ "I just w..y.."

"What? I didn't quite hear you.." _Said calmly. Then he put his hand on her chin and slowly lifted it up._ "Look at me." _He smiled._

"I just want.. I just want to be with y-you, K-Kazehaya-kun!"

 _He laughed._ "Are you hungry?" _Kazehaya asked and gently put his hand on her cheek. Then he touched her lips with his thumb._

"Ah.." _She made a sound._

 _He moved his hand away._ "Oh.. Uhm.. S-Sorry.." _He was shocked. His heart was beating really fast._

"Y-Yeah, let's go to the café." _Sawako said nervously. But little did she know that his sorry won't last long. She took his hand and held it very securely. But of course, she was embarrassed. The girl smiled at him back._

 _ **Later at the café**_

 _They were sitting next to each other. Both of them made a decision what to order (2 cocoa drinks) and the waitress came right away._

"How may I help you?" _Waitress asked with a big smile on her face. Then she showed a page for couples in the menu._ "Do you want anything from this page?"

 _*Kazehaya gasped*_ "1 cold cocoa drink with 2 straws, please!" _He said with an excitement._

"Okay, anything else?"

"Can we have some **Pocky sticks*** for the drink, please?" _Sawako asked shyly._

 _ ***Chocolate-coated biscuit sticks, a Japanese snack.**_

"Sure! Your order is going to be served soon!" _She said and left._

"I can't believe you ordered that..!" _Sawako spoke._

"Well, me either.. I can't believe _you_ ordered Pocky sticks! _Kazehaya teased her._

"Huh? What's wrong with Pocky sticks?" _She giggled. Then Sawako slowly moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. Kazehaya looked at her blushing and thought how cute she was. They were in public, so almost everyone was watching. He_ was _embarrassed, but couldn't do anything, 'cause he wanted to be with her._

"Here's your cold cocoa drink with Pocky sticks." _The waitress winked and left again._

 _Sawako was flustered and apologised to him making the situation more embarrassing._

"Don't apologise, Kuronuma. I-I liked t-that.."

"I.. I'm glad." _She smiled and looked happy._ "Let's drink, Kazehaya-kun!"

"Y-Yeah!"

 _Sawako moved the drink closer between him and her and gave him 1 straw. They both unwrapped the straws and put in the fresh cold cocoa drink. Kazehaya tasted first._

"Wow, it's so delicious and sweet!"

 _Then Kuronuma tried too. She agreed. Their second tasty sip was at the same time. They both heard each others breathing and wanted to hear that more._

 _Kazehaya slowly put his hand on Sawako's hand underneath the table. Sawako stopped._

"Do you want Pocky sticks?"

"Give me one." _He smirked. Then he put the tip in his mouth and said._ "T-Try."

"E-Eh?" _She was shocked._

 _He moved his head a little closer._

"Okay, h-here I go.." _She put the other tip in her mouth and they both started eating the Pocky stick slowly. Slowly.. Until the very last bit was left. They were very nervous. Sawako's mind went blank, so she was scared and stopped.._

"What's wrong?" _Kazehaya asked._

"Nothing.. It's just that my mind went blank. S-Sorry."

"It's okay.."

 _When they were finished eating, it was 10:53 a.m._

"I'm gonna pay." _He looked directly in her eyes._

"No.. I can pay!"

"Let me be a man for only _you._ "

"Ah.. Um.. Okay.." _She was totally overwhelmed by his ''sexy'' words and very shyly answered._

 _Then they left the café._

"Do you want to come to my house? My parents are coming back at 10:00 p.m." _Sawako asked looking forward for a positive answer._

"Is it really okay?" Shouta was wondering.

"Yeah.."

 _ **Later at Sawako's house**_

"Do you want some tea?" _Sawako was questioning him._

"Yes, please.." _Kazehaya said worrying about something._ "Although I want _you_ more, not the tea.." _He mumbled quietly._

"What?"

"Nothing.." _He went to her bedroom and was sitting next to the bed._

"Here's your tea, Kazehaya-kun." _She was wearing a loose dress and her bra was showing when she poured tea in the cup. Sawako left him blushing. In her bedroom, there was a tiny desk, so she put the cup on it. Both of them were sitting in front of each other. Sawako was staring at him while he was taking sips and the atmosphere got uncomfortable._

"Is it good..?" _Sawako asked not confidently._

"Come here." _He tapped the ground next to him._ "It's really good, but you're _way_ better.." _He put the cup on the table and kissed her on lips. The first kiss was gentle and sweet like candy. As they were kissing, Sawako put her hands around his neck. They stopped kissing._

"I want you.." _Kazehaya said passionately._

"I want you more.." _Sawako did not hesitate saying embarrassing sentences._

 _He was shocked, but didn't wait. He_ _grabbed her waist,_ _lifted_ _up and put her on the bed. Then started kissing her again._ _He slowly went for the neck.._

"Ahh.." _She moaned._

 _That turned him on even more. Kazehaya's hands were sliding down her dress. He removed the loose dress she was wearing. His tongue was touching a little bit of her breast._

"Can I remove this too..?" _He was so ready doing some actions._

 _She.. She nodded._

 _Shouta struggled a bit removing the bra, he was embarrassed. She giggled and sat on his lap facing face to face. He could clearly hear every breath she was breathing._

"I-I know I have not one the most perfect body, so p-please don't laugh.." _As soon as her bra was laying on the ground, he started licking her nipple tip gently as he could._

"You look really beautiful and sexy. You're the prettiest women in this world." _He said and started sucking a little harder._

"Y-You're so unfair.."

"What is it?"

"I want.. To touch you too.."

"You think you can handle me..?" _He smirked._

 _She stripped his shirt and started touching his tummy._ "Why are you more handsome than before..?" _Then she removed his pants slowly and saw his underwear with a stick shape something. She was excited. She didn't know why._

"What did you see?" _He whispered._ "You think you can go on..?

 _She turned red and lost her balance. Now Sawako was laying on the bed and between her legs Kazehaya was sitting._

"My mind went blank again.."

 _He hugged her kissed many times. The more they kissed, the more they wanted to touch each other. Kisses became sweeter and sweeter. Kazehaya licked her neck, then breasts, belly and her tights.. Finally he started licking her underwear._

"N-no..! Don't..!"

"But, **Sawako**.. Look how wet you are.."

"Ngh.."

 _He removed her underwear and saw how wet and pink her pussy was. He licked it once. Then he gently grabbed her tights and started sucking it. Sawako's moaning became louder._

"I want to hear you moan more.." _Turned on Kazehaya said. While he was sucking, took off his underwear._

"Ahhhh…Haaa..Haa.." _She was shivering a little._

"D-Did you cum?"

"Ahh.. It's so embarrassing.." _Covered her face with hands._

"It's okay.. Don't hide your face.. I love you.." _Said with a cute blushing face. He took his penis and put on her pussy._ "Can I..?"

"If it's S-Shouta, I don't mind.." _She touched his face and kissed saying I love you too._

 _He slowly entered her. "_ Does it hurt..?" _The blood started leaking out. It's natural, 'cause she was virgin._

"Ahh.. Shouta.. It's okay.. Don't hold back..!" _She said it while some tears slipped through her eyes._ "I want you, so p-please.."

 _He was only half way through and wanted her to get used to it._ "Loosen up a bit, Sawako.." _He went out and inserted all the way in._

"You entered me so passionately, it's like we became one.." _Sawako said with a trembling smile._

"Y-Yeah.."

 _Their bodies were moving on it's own. He hugged her really tightly and said_ "Sawako, I'm gonna cum! Am I allowed doing it into you..?"

"Yes!"

 _Shouta let his cum and her womb was filled with it like it was a little space for only him._

"I want to stay with you forever..! _Although she knew, that this won't last long._

"Me too, Sawako. I want you to be mine."

 _They looked at each other and smiled with this warmth, that can't be described._

"Kaze- Shouta-kun!"

"What is it..?"

"I.. I'm yours.."

"Ohh.. Look who's speaking!" _He gently tapped her nose with his fingertip._ "Want to go for another round?"

*Sawako blushed*

I hope you guys enjoyed reading my first fanfic..! Although I _was_ a little embarrassed writing this story. Anyways, stay tuned for my next fanfiction! If you have any suggestions, feel free to message me. :)


End file.
